pokemon_primefandomcom-20200214-history
Cradily
|} Cradily (Japanese: ユレイドル Yuradle) is a dual-type Fossil Pokémon. It evolves from starting at level 40, after it is revived from a Root Fossil. Biology Cradily is a green, plant-like Pokémon with various yellow markings on its head, neck, and torso. There are circular, yellow eyespots on its head. However, its true eyes are concealed inside the dark, crescent opening on its head. Surrounding its head at the base are eight pink tentacles, which somewhat resemble flower petals. These tentacles are used to capture prey, which is then melted with a strong acid secreted by the tentacles. Its long, flexible neck has yellow bands in the center, and it can be extended to assist in capturing prey. Its body is short and squat with four stubby growths and a yellow, oval, target-like pattern on the chest. In order to prevent being washed away by ocean tides, the body of this Pokémon is heavy. In ancient times it . When the tide went out, it was seen on beaches. In the anime Major appearances Cradily was first seen in Where's Armaldo? on Wales Island. Cradily also made an appearance in Dealing With Defensive Types! with an . Minor appearances One made another cameo in Lucario and the Mystery of Mew living in the Tree of Beginning. Also, one appeared in the opening of the movie. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga In Pokémon Adventures, Roxanne owns a Cradily, with which she battled Courtney and almost won until the took three men hostage. A Cradily helped when he was younger. Cradily is also used by the Advanced level Grunt of Team Galactic. It was used in an attempt to stop , , and from releasing the lake guardians from captivity. In the TCG Game data NPC appearances * Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Cradily is a member of Team Constrictor. Pokédex entries unwary prey using its eight tentacles.}} , preventing it from being washed away in rough seas. This Pokémon secretes a strong from its tentacles.}} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} |} |} }} }} }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} }} }} |} |} }} }} |} |} In side games |t=fff|area=Evolve }} |area=Endless Level 57, Forever Level 7, Pair Trozei, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |} |} |area=Beach: Sunny Seashore}} |area=Entranceway: The Hidden Basement}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 2 }} |area=Sapphire Sea: Sea of Origin (Center Boss, Back, Special)}} |} |} Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Barrier|Psychic|Status|—|—|20}} |Curse|Ghost|Status|—|—|10}} |Endure|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Mega Drain|Grass|Special|40|100|15||'}} |Mirror Coat|Psychic|Special|—|100|20}} |Recover|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Stealth Rock|Rock|Status|—|—|20|‡}} |Tickle|Normal|Status|—|100|20}} |Wring Out|Normal|Special|—|100|5}} By tutoring By a prior evolution -only moves Side game data |- |- |- |} Evolution |no2=346 |name2=Cradily |type1-2=Rock |type2-2=Grass}} Sprites Trivia * Cradily is the only Pokémon with Pokéathlon stats where each one is a different level. * No other Pokémon has the same type combination as Cradily and its . ** Furthermore, Cradily and its pre-evolution consist of the two types with most weaknesses, and , but they have only four weaknesses. * Cradily and its pre-evolution are the only Grass-type Pokémon that belong in the . Origin It may be based on s, or , marine animals related to s which were once believed to be extinct, or . It also bears resemblance to the . Name origin Cradily may be a combination of ''cradle and . It may also be a combination of crag or crazily and lily. Yuradle may be a combination of 百合 yuri (lily) and cradle. In other languages and cradle |fr=Vacilys|frmeaning=From and |es=Cradily|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Wielie|demeaning=From and |it=Cradily|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=릴리요 Lilriyo|komeaning=From lily and |zh_cmn=搖籃百合 / 摇篮百合 Yáolánbǎihé|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Cradle lily" }} External links |} Category:Fossil Pokémon de:Wielie fr:Vacilys it:Cradily ja:ユレイドル pl:Cradily zh:摇篮百合